Ino in Wonderland - OneShot
by Yuzuky
Summary: Una extraña cola salio detras del chico y al elevar la vista unas orejas sobresalian de su sombrero "pero ¿que demonios pasa aqui?" Espere!gritó Ino y lo siguio por los pasillos de su oficina sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.El elevador se abrió y mostró un hoyo negro por el que el extraño chico se lanzó y seguido una brisa la jalo y sin poder evitarlo se vio succionada por él.


Masashi Kishimoto fue el creador de los increíbles personajes que verán a continuación. Yo simplemente soy una escritora aprendiz que jugo un poco con ellos para crear este pequeño pero largo OneShot basado en la increíble y loca historia de "Alice in Wonderland" originalmente de Lewis Carroll, esta es una combinación de su historia y de la adaptación de Tim Burton y la mía propia.

Personajes principales:

Ino-Alice

Sai

Sasuke

Sakura

Shikamaru

Chouji

Entre otros.

Espero la disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :D.

…

 **In Wonderland**

Ino Yamanaka, hija de la familia más rica de toda Konoha, y destinada a casarse con el hijo de la familia Nara, un chico que todo le molestaba, y nunca quería más que relajarse en un espacio tranquilo. Caminaba por su gran oficina vestida con su típica ropa, una camisa de vestir blanca que dejaba ver sus atributos, y una falda negra ajustada al cuerpo. Su cabello largo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo ondeaba con la poca brisa que entraba por la ventana. "¿Porque no pudieron escogerme a Sasuke Uchiha como prometido?" pensó y suspiró, "estúpido padre…" aunque sentía un gran apreció hacia él, una parte de ella siempre lo odiaría por hacerla casarse con alguien como Shikamaru. Su empresa la había heredado de su padre, I.Y. Fashion Company, la tienda de ropas con más fama en todo Japón. La chica diseñaba casi todo en su empresa aunque tenia también un equipo de ayuda por si estaba ocupada. Su gran y moderna oficina quedaba en el ultimo piso y estaba totalmente apartada del mundo entero. Pensaba en su boda la cual seria la próxima semana. Todo ya estaba listo y preparado con muchos años de antelación ya que sus padres conocían a los Nara desde que tenían uso de razón y por eso mismo habían acordado que si uno tenia un varón y el otro una niña, estarían destinados a casarse, sin peros ni porqués. Shikamaru tenia su encanto, pero aun así su corazón latía por el soltero más cotizado de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque era un chico algo odioso y misterioso, llevaba tras de si un gran numero de fans, pero el chico no mostraba interés en ninguna, "quizás sea Gay…..demonios, ¿por qué todos los que me gustan terminan siendo gay?". Su teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?-preguntó amargada.

-la busca alguien que dice conocerla…un tal…..-la ultima parte no logró entenderse bien.

-¿Cómo?

-…..

-no se escucha….dios…..ya déjelo pasar…..- "estúpidas líneas telefónicas…"pensó y trancó con brusquedad el teléfono. Espero y acomodó sus papeles del escritorio hasta que la puerta se abrió sin ser tocada antes.

-Hola Alice.- saludó una voz que no logró reconocer.

-¿Alice?-preguntó Ino confundida y volteó a ver a la persona que había entrado, encontrándose con un chico de sombrero largo y un antifaz que le impedía ver el rostro. –disculpe esta equivocado…..mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

-si bueno….Alice….eres la que busco.-respondió aquella extraña persona. –si podrías seguirme por favor…

-no en serio usted esta mal…es Ino no Alice….-respondió mientras se ponía de pie, perdiendo la paciencia, pero él no le hizo caso, se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina, esperando que la chica lo siguiera. Extrañamente de su parte de atrás salió una cola redonda blanca. "¿Qué demonios…..?" luego volvió a ver hacia arriba encontrándose con dos largas orejas de conejo que sobresalían de la cabeza de aquel ser extraño "¿Me drogó a caso?" pensó sin más remedio que seguirlo.-disculpe…espere…que….¿quien es usted?-pero él no se paro a hablar, siguió caminando aun más rápido.

Ino corrió lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían, y siguió a el hombre con orejas de conejo y se percató que a su alrededor todos la veían extrañados sin dirigirle la palabra. "¿Qué acaso soy la única que lo esta viendo?" pensó y vio como su recepcionista la veía contenta. Siguió corriendo por los largos pasillos de la oficina hasta que se detuvieron frente al ascensor, el cual se abrió justo cuando el extraño ser llegó. Las puertas se abrieron y se lanzó por el, sacándole un grito a Ino quien se asomó por la puerta. Una presión de aire salió por ella y luego sintió como era succionada por el hueco del ascensor y por más que se resistió para no caer, sus manos no pudieron seguir aferradas. Sintió como caía por el ascensor, por horas y horas en pura oscuridad, hasta que las paredes se transformaron en puros colores mesclados con objetos que sobresalían de ellas. Logró visualizar el suelo y a un pequeño conejo que corría por los pasillos. "el hombre…..pero…es un conejo.." pensó y sintió como la velocidad bajaba rápidamente, hasta que sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, "¿pero…que demonios esta pasando?" pensó viendo a su alrededor.

-hey…es…espera….dios…¿sabes que….wherever…me quedo aquí.-gritó sentándose en el suelo. vio hacia arriba y pensó en como salir de aquel hoyo justo cuando sintió la mano cálida de alguien tocar la suya.

-tienes que seguirme…..es la idea…-le respondió y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sintió como la gravedad la levantaba del suelo.

-pe…pero…..¿A donde?

\- a Wonderland.

La chica se dejó arrastrar por aquel extraño hombre, ya que de todas formas no podía salir por el mismo hoyo donde entró. Siguió al conejo alrededor del largo y más angosto pasillo. Sintió como la soltó y luego desaparecía ante ella, y la dejó encerrada en un espacio circular con muchas puertas. Escuchó el sonido de una de ellas, por la de donde llegó, cerrarse fuertemente, y la dejo sola. "¿PE…pero que….porque me dejo?" pensó y vio a su alrededor. Frente a ella encontró una pequeña mesa con un pequeño dulcito, en el plato salía "Cómeme" "si por supuesto…"pensó sarcásticamente. Intentó abrir cada puerta pero sin éxito. En la ultima, encontró una puerta muy pequeña, pero cerrada. "¿que se supone que haga?" vio el pequeño dulce y una llave a su lado "eso no estaba hay….estoy muy segura de ello". Ino se lo pensó por varios minutos y luego sin mas remedió le dio un mordisco. A los pocos segundos sintió como su corazón latía violentamente y todo a su alrededor se agrandaba, "no…un momento….yo soy la que se vuelve pequeña…"pensó alarmada. Sintió como su ropa dejaba de quedarle, y luego quedó en el frio suelo, en la oscuridad. Se quitó lo que le impedía ver, y notó que ahora era mucho mas pequeña. Tomó un poco de tela de a su alrededor y se la colocó como pudo, con la ayuda de sus dotes de diseñadora de modas no se veía tan mal.

Se encaminó con dificultad hacia la puerta y cuando no logró abrirla se percató de que había dejado la llave en la mesa, "genial….perfectamente genial…" pensó sintiendo el frio suelo bajos sus pies descalzos. Se acercó a la mesa y trato de trepar pero sin mucho éxito y debido a su vestido se le dificultó más. Se dejo caer por milésima ver, y tropezó con algo en su mano, una pequeña botellita de decía "Bébeme" . "Bueno ni modo…" pensó y tomó de la botella. Esta vez volvió a sentir lo mismo, su corazón se acelero violentamente y sintió como sus extremidades crecían nuevamente. Sintió como su ropa crecía con ella pero hasta el punto que no pudo más y empezó a rasgarse por muchos lados hasta que sintió como su cabeza chocaba contra el techo, y dejo de crecer y su ropa dejo de romperse, aunque ya no tenia ningún remedio debido a que ya casi no le cubría nada. Alargo su gran mano y tomó con dificultad la llave colocándola frente a la puerta, luego se acercó lo poco del dulce que quedaba y se lo termino de comer. Una ves terminó el horrible proceso de encogerse quedo nuevamente en el suelo. Sintió su cuerpo desnudo rozar el frio suelo. vio a su alrededor y tomó un trozo de tela desgarrada y empezó a amarrársela por alrededor con facilidad nuevamente. Terminó con un pequeño top y lo que parecía ser una falda amarrada a un costado. Salió de entre lo que quedaba de tela y se acercó a la puerta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, cansada, avergonzada y adolorida, abrió la puerta y quedo cegada debido a la luz por varios minutos.

Lo que vio a continuación le hizo perder el equilibrio. Quedó sentada en el suelo, y observó detalladamente el extraño mundo de Wonderland. A su pequeña altura todo lo que veía era gigante. Notó que la salida de la puerta estaba en una montaña y a un costado estaban unas escaleras que bajaban a tierra firme. Frente de ella estaba todo el paisaje de wonderland. Pequeños pueblos separados por magníficos y extraños árboles de diferentes colores, rosas, purpuras, azules e incluso blancos. Los gigantes pájaros eran mucho más extraños que los arboles, al igual de lo que parecía ser la carretera, en forma de mesa de ajedrez y la grama que llevaba una degradación de colores. Ino se puso de pie sin saber que hacer, volteó hacia donde estaba la escalera y chocó contra aquel extraño ser de antes.

-¡TU! ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿dónde estoy?

-demasiadas preguntas…-respondió con odiosidad. – soy el conejo blanco, Sasuke Uchiha, a tus servicios.-se presentó mientras hacia una reverencia.

-¡SASUKE!¿pero que dem…por que tienes orejas?¿donde estoy?¿porque me trajiste aquí?¿te metes drogas o que?

-disculpa Alice pero yo no tengo tiempo para explicarte nada, ya voy tarde…..muy tarde….me atrase demasiado por tu culpa….-respondió mientras chequeaba su reloj de bolsillo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Sasuke?

-estas en wonderland porque wonderland te necesita…..o para ser exactos alguien te necesita…..pero eso te lo explicaran después…..sigue el camino de ajedrez y llegaras a donde debes de llegar….

-¿Cómo? No entiendo nada….-respondió perdiendo la paciencia.-y de paso tengo frio….

-oh si….me pidió que te trajera esto….-respondió sacando una bolsa de su traje. – un presente para ti….

-¿de quien?-preguntó mientras veía que tenia a dentro.

-de tus viejos amigos…..-se dio la vuelta y dejo a Ino sola, se asomó por las escaleras y de un solo salto desapareció.

-¡SASUKE! –gritó y vio por donde había desaparecido, sin encontrarlo. –y ahora que…dios….

Ino sacó lo que había dentro de la bolsa, era un hermoso vestido azul con blanco, largo hasta las rodillas y con un lindo y sencillo descote adelante. Vio a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie, y luego se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, y se colocó su nuevo vestido, "espero no romper este…" pensó la chica. Se encamino hacia la escalera, y percibió la mirada de alguien pero al ver a su alrededor no vio a nadie. Emprendió su camino hacia wonderland. Bajo las escaleras y notó como cada escalón era más grande que el anterior haciéndolo imposible de bajar. Cuando logró llegar al camino de ajedrez notó que todo lo que había visto antes lejano y grande, era exactamente eso, muchísimo más grande que ella e igual de lejano. "jamás llegare…y menos así de pequeña….".

-si, tienes razón pero si quieres te brindo ayuda…

-¿quién fue?-preguntó Ino asustada, vio a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie.

-por aquí…disculpa que me desaparezca en la sombra….-respondió apareciendo justo al frente de la chica.

-SHIKAMARU…..pero…¿que demonios haces aquí? Y que son esas ridículas orejas de gato…..y esa ropa que llevas…parece una de mis locos desfiles de Halloween…..

-Alice…estas orejas son parte de mi…soy un gato…¿no te acuerdas?-preguntó enseñándole su larga cola de gato.- y veo que has cambiado….mucho…..-respondió viéndola de arriba abajo.

-pues….si…pero…..no te conozco….creo….-respondió confundida sin saber si lo conocía o no, "no creo que sea el Shikamaru con el que se supone me casare…."-¿y a que te refieres con que eh cambiado?

-pues….estas mas hermosa….mas desarrollada…..digo te vi hace ratito…créeme que no estabas así la ultima vez….

-¿CÓMO? ¿PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ?-le gritó la chica sonrojada, lanzándole una cachetada que fue parada con facilidad por el chico.

-relájate…soy un gato nada más…..dime ¿dónde esta el conejo blanco? Se supone que debía de llevarte con el sombrerero….

-¿AH? ¿cómo? Ya ….ya no puedo más….mi cabeza va a explotar….no se a que demonios te refieres….conejo blanco….el sombrerero….¿tu un gato?

-calma…es demasiado por tan poco tiempo….sígueme….te guiare hasta donde el sabio….

-¿el sabio?

-el sabrá guiarte….

-¿a mi mundo?

-no lo se….a donde debes estar Alice…

-mi nombre es Ino….no Alice….

-bueno sígueme…..Alice….ah primero toma esto….-le dijo acercando una botellita a la boca de la chica.

-ah no…otra no….

-te ayudara a llegar más rápido, no seas necia… -le respondió obligándola a tomársela.

-Shikamaru….. –se quejo la chica cuando terminó, sintió otra vez su corazón acelerándose, y sus miembros alargándose, esta vez hasta su tamaño real. Su vestido había quedado un poco mas ajustado y corto, pero aun seguía completo.

-listo…..-respondió Shikamaru quien estaba a su mismo tamaño.

-¿qué? ¿pero, como es que tu….?

-yo soy de wonderland…así que me ajusto a la altura que quiero, y aparte mi forma real no es esta….esto es solo una apariencia más aceptable a tu vista…..no quiero tus manos sobre mi si me llego a transformar como la ultima vez…

-¿ultima vez? Pero si nunca eh estado aquí…

-entonces te has olvidado de nosotros…..Ino….

El chico se puso en marcha, esta vez sentía como iban más rápido, y los arboles y todo a su alrededor no se veían tan enormes como antes. Caminaron por muchas horas, pasando alrededor de extraños arboles y caminos, he incluso flores con rostros las cuales la veían fijamente. Los arbustos y arboles empezaron a crecer cada vez más, hasta sobrepasar violentamente la altura de Ino. Los hongos enormes y coloridos cubrían el sendero. Shikamaru se detuvo violentamente causando que la chica chocara contra él. De repente una gran cantidad de humo salió de encima de uno de los hongos, ahogando a la rubia quien tosió y retrocedió todo lo que pudo. A través del humo que comenzaba a disiparse notó una extraña figura. Una oruga de su mismo tamaño estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un asiento hecho de hongos y plantas. A su alrededor las flores lo abanicaban como si fuera un rey. La oruga volvió a inspirar de un cigarro que llevaba en una de sus manos y volvió a soltar una gran cantidad de humo hacia ellos.

-Hey…cuidado….-le gritó Ino mientras tocia.

-¿Alice?...no….no Alice…..¿Ino?

-Ino Yamanaka….si…al fin alguien me hace caso.

-¿no es Alice?-preguntó Shikamaru confundido.

-es Alice, solo que aun no es Alice….

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso posible….ser alguien pero no serlo aun?

-aun no lo eres, aunque si la eres…pero eres Ino…

-¿pero…de que demonios hablas?-le gritó la chica ya harta de todas esas locuras. –y ¿quién demonios eres?

-Yo soy la Oruga sabia, Shino Aburame es el nombre con el que me conoces en tu mundo….

-¿Shino?¿Aburame Shino?¿mi ex compañero de clases? Pero…..¿como es que…?

-este es un mundo especial Ino….y muy real…..aunque aun no lo veas…..eres tu la correcta Alice pero no eres Alice la que esperábamos, pero eres la que debería de estar aquí…pero aun no eres Alice…..eres Ino…

-ya…..ya no…no puedo más…-contestó la chica y colocó sus manos en su cabeza, sintió un fuerte dolor.

-¿Alice? Eh…¿Ino?-la llamó Shikamaru y posó su mano en la espalda de la chica.

-ya no aguantó la presión…no entiendo nada….

-llévala donde debe de estar y quizás pueda comprender…..necesitamos de tus servicios Ino….la reina ah tomado el trono…..debemos de acabar con ella…..

-¿la reina?

-si, la reina de corazones…..

-pero…yo….yo…-la chica sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar y su vista se nublo por completo y luego todo quedo en negro.

Ino se dejo caer en los brazos de Shikamaru al perder la conciencia. Este se transformó mientras sostuvo a la chica en su espalda y luego ya con su verdadera forma siguió su marcha y dejo atrás al sabio. Caminó por varios minutos, mientras Ino seguía inmersa en su extraño sueño, corriendo por laberintos y caminos en la oscuridad, creciendo y encogiéndose en el proceso. Sintió una suave tela entre sus manos, "no…es pelaje…..¿Shikamaru?" pensó pero quedó profundamente dormida sin poder levantarse. Sintió una tranquilidad que nunca había sentido durante sus pocas horas en Wonderland. Luego sintió una respiración muy cerca de su rostro y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un pequeño ratoncito que la observaba fijamente. "OH POR DIOS.." gritó Ino apartándose todo lo que pudo de él, asustándolo.

-eso no fue muy amable.-le respondió una voz a su lado. Ino volteó asustada encontrándose con el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Llevaba una extraña y extravagante ropa, con un largo sombrero que parecía sacado de alguna animación. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y resaltaba con su cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Qui…..Quien…e...eres?-preguntó la chica tartamudeando sin poder desviar la vista de los ojos del chico.

-¿Yo?, soy Sai, el sombrerero de Wonderland….pero…eso ya lo sabias Alice…-le respondió y acercó su rostro al de ella y causó que se sonrojara y desviara la vista.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que les haga entender a todos ustedes que no soy ALICE?-preguntó estresada.

-¿no eres Alice?¿pero si no eres Alice quien eres? Si estas aquí significa que eres Alice, o al menos aun no lo eres, pero la serás.

-¿Cómo? Mi nombre es Ino….Ino Yamanaka.

-sabia que había algo raro en ella, es mucho más linda.-contestó una vos detrás de ella. Al voltear se encontró con un rostro familiar.

-¿Chouji?- la chica notó que llevaba largas orejas, como Sasuke.

-Alice, o como tu dices, Ino…viste conoces mi nombre así que debes de ser Alice

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-en mi casa.-respondió Sai.

-¿tu…tu casa? Pero…¿Por qué?

-pues porque Shikamaru te trajo aquí….

-ah…cierto….¿que hago en Wonderland?¿porque estoy aquí? Me dijo que usted me ayudaría….

-¿yo?-preguntó Sai señalándose.-bueno…no se….supongo que te trajeron para que mataras a la reina…..se volvió algo demente cuando su esposo murió….y ahora se la pasa destruyendo a todos los que se opongan a ella y a su mandato. Hay una vieja profecía, de que "La misma sangre de la que una vez paso por aquí, debe de volver una vez más a Wonderland para vencer y derrocar a la Reina Roja, para traer paz una vez más", o algo así….

-¿Y porque piensan que soy yo?

-porque una vez estuviste aquí, cuando eras mas pequeña claro….pero….fuiste tu….con el mismo rostro…..el mismo cabello…..tu….-sentenció sonriente.

-están locos…..jamás pase por aquí antes y jamás seria capaz de matar a nadie.

-bueno quizás aun no pero lo serás….no tienes de otra, es la única forma de que vuelvas a tu mundo…siempre a sido así, vienes, arreglas las cosas y luego…te vas…-respondió algo dolido Sai.

-así que….estuve una vez aquí…hace tiempo…..¿porque no me acuerdo?

-no lo se…

-¿fuiste tu quien me mando el vestido?

-si…-contesto sonriéndole, causándole otro paro cardiaco.

-oh…ok…..gracias….¿como se supone que la mate?-preguntó rindiéndose ante él.

-bueno….se supone que la profecía se cumplirá en….dos días….ósea…pasado mañana….

-¿mañana?¿pero…como se supone que la mató? Ya te dije que nunca he matado a nadie….

-se que es difícil de aceptar….-le contestó y acarició inconscientemente la mejilla de la chica.-pero si te sirve de consuelo….la reina no merece piedad…es….malvada…

-EJEM…..-tosió falsamente Chouji, quien seguía presente.-deberíamos salir…ven Ino…..síguenos…-la invitó ofreciéndole su mano. La chica instantáneamente acepto, después de todo era su amigo, aunque en ese mundo fuera también un conejo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontraron instantáneamente fuera de la casa, donde un hermoso jardín con árbol de cerezos reposaba al lado de una larga mesa con diferentes manteles y sillas. En la mesa habían múltiples tazas de té y dulces de diferentes tamaños y formas, demasiadas para la cantidad de personas que tomarían el té. Sai tomó la mano de Ino apartándola de Chouji quien se sentó en una de las sillas. La guío a su lado y él se sentó en el centro y le indicó que se sentara, justo frente a Chouji. El pequeño ratoncito salió del sombrero de Sai, bajando por su hombro y luego por su brazo, hasta llegar a la mesa. Ino lo vio detenidamente "no están feo…en realidad es lindo…" pensó acariciándolo. Este se sintió un poco amenazado al principio pero después se quedo tranquilo.

-lo siento…-apartó su mano al percibir la mirada de los dos chico. El ratoncito se quejo y luego subió por el brazo de la chica, haciéndole cosquilla. Luego se posó en el hombro, acurrucándose con su cabello. –es muy lindo…..

-si….se siente atraído por ti….no se porque ya que casi lo matas de un infarto hace unos minutos atrás. –contestó Sai celoso.

-ya pues…lo siento…es que me asustó al verlo frente a mi cuando desperté…es normal.

-¿quieres una taza de Té?-preguntó Chouji al tiempo en que una cabeza de gato aparecía justo frente a él. Ino pegó un gritó, volviendo a asustar al pobre ratoncito quien al ver al gato se escondió entre el cabello de la chica.

-sorry….pero yo si deseo una taza de té.

Ino se fijo en el extraño gato que se apareció lentamente frente a ella. Una gran sonrisa la veía fijamente, y su pelaje era marrón y tenia franjas negras alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus imponentes ojos verdes y puntiagudos la veían fijamente a los ojos. El gato se bajo de la mesa, hacia el asiento justo al lado de Ino y lentamente se fue transformando en un humano. A los pocos minutos Shikamaru apareció frente a ella, sonriendo.- Hola…-saludó alegremente.

-Shikamaru…..eras tu….

-Si…pensé que reaccionarias distinto…me agradas más ahora.

-es raro que pases tan seguido por mi casa….Gato…-respondió Sai con un poco de odiosidad.

-bueno vine a visitar dos de mis mejores amigos….Chouji eh Ino….-se quejo el chico, torciéndole los ojos.

-¿qué quieres?.-preguntó mientras acercaba su mano al hombro de la chica, rozando su piel con sus fríos dedos. El ratoncito salió asustado hacia la mano de Sai, quien veía fijamente a los ojos azules de la chica, quien le devolvía la mirada.

-Ha si eso…los caballeros de la reina blanca vienen en camino…..buscan a Alice….o…bueno, a Ino.-sentenció justo cuando unas trompetas se escucharon muy cerca de ellos.

-DEMONIOS…¿NO…no crees que eso era lo principal que debiste decir?-gritó el chico mientras se ponía de pie. Saco de su bolsillo una botellita y sin permiso le metió el liquido en la boca de la chica, quien apartó la mano del chico demasiado tarde.

-no otra vez….-se quejo cuando sintió otra vez su corazón latir violentamente, encogiéndose. A los pocos minutos se encontró en pura oscuridad y con frio. Sintió como una mano la tomaba entre el vestido que ya no le quedaba y la metía en una especie de jarra para té. Sai colocó la taza en la mesa frente a él, justo al tiempo en que los caballeros llegaban.

De entre los matorrales y los arboles de cerezo, salió Sasuke quien caminaba al lado de uno de los caballeros rojos de la reina, montado a caballo. De tras de ellos, una gran cantidad de soldados se frenaron al ver la indicación de su líder, quien se bajo y se acercó a ellos lentamente.

-venimos de parte de la reina.-sentenció.

-si pues obvio no…digo…con tanto rojo, no pueden venir de parte de nadie más….-bromeó Chouji quien quedó mudo al ver la expresión asesina de Sasuke.

-Estamos buscando a Alice.-gruño Sasuke.

-¿en serio? Que irónico…¿No, Sasuke?-preguntó Sai con sarcasmo.-pensé que ya la habías visto.

-No…digamos que la perdí-respondió fríamente.

-bueno yo no eh visto a ninguna Alice por aquí..-respondió Shikamaru relajado.

-si están mintiendo lo sabremos. La reina no tolera a mentirosos….

-no lo somos… aparte no tenemos ni idea de porque Alice estaría por aquí….después de todo….no ah vuelto en 10 años…o más…-respondió Sai.

-sabemos que regreso, sabemos lo de la profecía, y estamos seguros de que esta aquí…..-respondió el caballero amenazantemente.

-verán…Alice no vino aquí por casualidad… la traje a propósito…-indicó Sasuke.

-¿cómo?-preguntó Sai confundido. Frente a el, Ino escuchaba sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

-la Alice que debía venir ya no existe….la Alice que llegó no era la correcta….o eso pensábamos….ahora necesito buscar a la Alice incorrecta.

-la Alice que debía venir…¿no existe? ¿Alice no existe?-preguntó Sai perdiendo la paciencia.

-si…pero eso es todo, si no esta aquí….seguiremos.-indicó Sasuke volteándose.

-Si Alice esta por aquí….y la están escondiendo, todos perderán la cabeza.-dijo el caballero mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su caballo.

Todos los guardias de la reina se fueron, dejando atrás un silencio mortal. La confusión reino la mesa por varios minutos, hasta que se oyó los quejidos y golpeteos provenientes de la jarra de té donde Ino se encontraba. –lo siento…se me olvido que seguías hay….-respondió Sai y abrió la tasa de té, encontrando solo la tela de la ropa adentro.-ha….cierto…estas….pequeña…..lo siento…-se disculpo nuevamente y luego sacó de su bolsillo un lindo vestido azul.-toma…indicó lanzándolo adentro de la taza y luego la cerró nuevamente, esperando a que Ino le indicara que ya estaba lista.

-ya…-indicó para que abriera. –¿Qué tienes un afán por el azul…o…o que?...-preguntó quedó callada al sentir la mano del chico suavemente rodear su cintura y luego la saco de la taza, colocándola en la mesa.

-bueno…me gusta el color azul…es el mismo de tus ojos…..aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con que me guste….-respondió rápidamente, "el mismo color de tus ojos…en serio¿?"pensó Sai.

-bien…supongo...-dijo la chica confundida ero con una sonrisa en el rostro.-¿qué hacemos ahora?...a…¿a que se refería con que no soy la Alice correcta?

-bueno a que eso explica porque no nos conoces realmente. Un placer, mi nombre es Sai, el sombrerero.

-ah…supongo…aunque aun no entiendo. Un placer.-contestó y lo ofreció su mano, recibiendo de parte de Sai un dedo.

-hay tu nunca entiendes nada, te falta algo de imaginación y…una pisca de locura….

-¿una pisca de locura? Pues déjame decirte que si soy divertida y eh sido algo…loca, en mis tiempos de juventud.

-no me consta….y que…¿acaso eres vieja o que?

-no me importa…y no soy vieja…..no es lo que quise decir…

-en fin…te guiare….aburrida…

-no soy aburrida….

-si lo eres, este mundo es….genial y puedes hacer cualquier cosa pero aun así quieres irte a tu aburrido mundo…

-bueno, es donde pertenezco...

-quizás tengas razón…al fin y al cabo…nunca perteneciste a wonderland.-contestó secamente.

-si…quizás….-coincidió la chica con un poco de tristeza.

-pero tranquila….de aquí a que acabes con la reina quizás ya te vuelves parte de Wonderland…-le dijo Chouji acercándose a ella.

-si bueno….vámonos….tendremos que ponernos en movimientos antes de que los caballeros te encuentren….iremos al castillo, ya que la reina estará algo desprotegida….

-ok…-contestó Ino no muy segura de todo aquello, pero por alguna razón, Sai, el sombrerero, era uno de los pocos ciudadanos de Wonderland que estaba un poco más cuerdo.

Sai tomó a Ino nuevamente, colocándola en su hombro después de despedirse de Chouji. Se puso en movimiento, seguido de un silencio que duro por largos minutos. Llegaron al final del bosque de arboles de cerezo, seguido de un largo terreno desierto. Ino observó los alrededores confundida, era la única parte de Wonderland que parecía destruida y descolorida. Sai la ignoró por varios minutos hasta que la mirada de la chica fue demasiado persistente. La tomó con delicadeza y la colocó en una roca, luego se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Lanzó un largo suspiro ignorándola.

-¿Qué….?

-fue hace unos meses atrás…

-pero…¿quie…?

-la reina roja….destruyó todo a su paso, solo para apoderarse del reino….

-oh….y si ella causo todo esto….¿cómo se supone que destruya yo a la reina?-preguntó nerviosa.

-pues eso solo tu lo sabes…..

-me acuerdo totalmente de mi vida….y no recuerdo este lugar Sai….si Sasuke esta en lo correcto, yo no soy la Alice que buscan….

-no…no lo eres…..supongo, pero si estas aquí es porque debes de estar aquí….no eres Alice, pero digamos que quizás la profecía no quería a Alice….sino a Ino…

-oh…eso tiene algo más de sentido…si me lo hubiera dicho así la oruga sabia quizás lo hubiera entendido….no soy Alice, soy Ino…Alice…Alice…..-en su mente una imagen se formó ella y una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella, "ALICE..."pensó sacudiendo la cabeza en modo de negación.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…es que me duele un poco la cabeza…-mintió.

-hace 10 años que Alice estuvo aquí...

-si…

-y ¿qué era ella para ti?

-bueno…-el chico sonrió-como una hermana pequeña….er años menor que yo….

-creo que se quien es….¿una hermana?¿en serio? Por tu expresión de sorpresa cuando Sasuke menciono que Alice ya no existe…no creo que sea solo una hermana….

-¿Sabes quien es Alice?-preguntó ignorando el resto del comentario de la rubia.

-si

¿quién?

-mi hermana menor…..hace….hace 10 años que murió..

-¿murió?-preguntó con voz quebrada.

-si…ella siempre hablo de un lugar extraño…nadie lo creyó y después con el tiempo su mente le fue jugando trucos hasta que perdió la cordura y después termino en un…..manicomio…..murió….a …..los pocos meses después de haber ingresado..-contestó la chica secándose las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla.

-eso…..eso explica muchas cosas….-respondió observándola fijamente.

-si necesitan mi ayuda se las daré, aunque no se como matar a nadie.

-supongo que sabrás cuando llegué el momento. –el chico se puso de pie y la tomó suavemente por la cintura, colocándola en su hombro.-siento mucho lo de tu hermana….-contestó apenado.

-gracias….. ¿es necesario que sea así de pequeña?

-bueno supongo que no, ya que los guardias se fueron….siempre y cuando no salgas corriendo…-Sai no espero respuesta y le dio otra botellita esperando esta vez que la chica se la bebiera por si sola. Luego la tomó suavemente y la puso en el piso.

-¿un momento…y….que pasa si rompo la ropa?-pensó la chica en voz alta.

-no te preocupes esa tela es diferente.-la chica se sonrojo al notar que lo había preguntado en voz alta, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y luego creció, quedando al mismo nivel de Sai, su ropa siguió intacta, "ufff, menos mal" pensó sonriente. -¿mejor?

-Si-contestó mientras la observaba fijamente.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo el desgastado camino de ajedrez y sin notarlo de pronto se vieron rodeados de arboles y muchas plantas. "Todo aquí si que cambia rápido" pensó Ino sabiendo con certeza que así funcionaban los sueños. Vistas fugases que cambiaban rápidamente y terminaban siendo tan solo un recuerdo borroso. Sai volteaba de vez en cuando, si quizás esa no era la Alice que esperaba pero al verla podía notar que quizás era mejor. A hora no era el único casi cuerdo de aquel demente lugar. Volteó rápidamente la mirada cuando la chica volteo a verlo, casi sonrojándose. A lo lejos se escucho un cantar hermoso, casi como el de los pájaros y instantáneamente fueron guiados por el, casi fuera de su propia voluntad. A los pocos minutos se vieron rodeados totalmente de flores, muchas flores. Ino se sintió por primera ves en lo que seria su mundo maravilla, ya que amaba por completo las flores. Todas de pronto voltearon a verla y como cosa de wonderland, abrieron sus grandes ojos y literalmente la observaron de pies a cabeza, sacándole un gran grito a la chica quien se escondió rápido detrás de Sai quien solo se limito a reír.

-eres tan divertida.

-¿divertida? Claro….como esto es normal para todos…

-si lo es, son las flores del bosque, este es su territorio, aunque no planeaba visitarlas su hermoso cantar nos atrajo hasta aquí.

-lo sentimos, estábamos practicando para nuestro recital.-se excusó una de ellas.

-¿quién es esa?-preguntó otra y acercó su rostro al de Sai e Ino.

-es A…Ino….Ino, ella viene a ayudarnos con lo de la reina.

-¿esa enana?

-¿y con esos brazos?

-¿en serio podrá ayudarnos?

-Hey….ya no la insulten, es la chica de la profecía…-dijo Sai y notó que Ino lo sostenía más fuerte.

-¿Qué no era Alice la chica de la profecía?

-Si bueno es ella.

-¿pero que no dijiste que era Ino?

-si es Ino y Alice…

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-JA bienvenida a mi mundo.-contestó Ino.

-no estábamos hablando contigo.

-pero hablan de mi.

-si pero no contigo

-Hay las odio, y yo que amaba a las flores….ahora creo que las odiare….-pensó la chica en voz alta.

-no te preocupes el odio es mutuo.-contestó una de las flores.

-es la Alice correcta, aparentemente, pero su nombre no es Alice

-si tu lo dices te creemos Sai.

-claro a el si ¿verdad?

-si porque es Sai

-si y porque tu nos caes mal.

-JA ¿yo le caigo mal?

-si

-bueno ya no peleen, de hecho, flores, Ino las ama, tiene un jardín en su casa lleno de ustedes y su familia es dueña de una pequeña floristería.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron algo más emocionadas,

-¿cómo sabes?-preguntó Ino sorprendida. No recordaba haberlo mencionado.

-pues porque…..lo se.

-si pero, ¿como?

-porque lo mencionaste…cuando viniste por primera vez. O tu hermana…no lo se…

-supongo….quizás si vine también…aunque de seguro fue mi hermana.

-si, es lo que te hemos estado diciendo. Pero no se, quizás fue tu hermana.

-no quizás lo sabes porque es un sueño, y yo obviamente lo se.-indicó pensativa en voz alta y quedo muda después al ver el rostro de Sai dolido, observándola fijamente.

-¿cree que esta en un sueño?

-eso nos hace odiarte mas.

-si, otra vez.

-mucho.

-parecen Hadas.

-¿Hadas?

-¿qué son hadas?

-esta loca, primero dice que esta en un sueño y ahora que parecemos algo que no existe.

-bueno…no existen pero son una criatura mitológica en mi mundo, en la vida real, fuera del sueño, y es un sueño.

-¿soy tan solo un sueño para ti?-preguntó Sai algo decepcionado.

-bueno….yo…tu….no….-la chica se quedo observándolo fijamente "deseo con todo mi ser de que seas real y no mentira o producto de mi imaginación" pensó y observó las finas fracciones de su rostro, su pálida piel, sus ojos y cabello negro azabache.

-ya nos vamos.-dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta.

-Sai, Sai, espera no nos dejes, deja que Alice o Ino se valla y te quedas tu con nosotras.

-si eso

-si eso.

-no, desgraciadamente tengo que sopórtala un poco más, diciéndome que no soy real para que pueda ayudarnos a regañadientes para que pueda volver a su mundo.-contestó con frialdad.

-Sai…

El chico se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y siguió de largo, y esperó a que Ino lo siguiera. La chica trató pararlo pero él solo siguió sin escucharla. El recorrido se hizo sobrio y amargo, y muy silencioso. Después de largas caminatas por los raros y bizarros paisajes de wonderland decidieron detenerse a tomar un descanso, en el cual Sai no abrió la boca. Ino suspiró y se sentó a su lado, lo observó fijamente, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba un poco, "deseo que seas real" pensó la chica. No sabia como debía de actuar, o que debía de decir, era un sueño "o quizás no lo es" pensó, "es demasiado realista, con sentimientos, y un poco loco, pero…..¿es posible que no sea real?" pensó y suspiró.

-perdón, es que….todo lo que creí no posible lo es y creo que estoy empezando a cuestionar si lo que es posible no lo es…..-dijo la chica quedándose confundida ella misma.

-es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo cuerdo.-contestó observándola a los ojos.

-¿en serio? Porque yo no me entendí nada…

-exacto…

-ok.-respondió y le sonrió.

-no vuelvas a decir que no soy real….

-lo siento…pero….es que…

-¿quieres comprobar que soy real? Bien…-contestó el chico y luego sin previó aviso acercó sus labios a los de ella y le robó un beso.

La chica quedo paralizada, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encendía. El chico la tomó del rostro para que no se apartara. Sintió sus labios contra los suyos, suaves y a sabor a té. Sus manos recorrían su larga cabellera rubia enredándose en ella. Sintió como se quedaba sin aire pero a la vez no quería separarse de él, pero sin poder evitarlo sintió como Sai se apartó dejándola respirar. Estaba sonriendo, como si sabia perfectamente lo que la chica estaba pensando. Se puso de pie y después de varios minutos se volvió a acercar a Ino, indicándole que se pusiera de pie también.

-es hora de seguir…-contestó con un hilo de voz.

-ah…aja.-respondió sin poder encontrar otra palabra coherente en su vocabulario.

Siguieron el recorrido a su destino, esta vez más callado que antes. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella. Trataba de caminar lejos de él pero cada vez que se alejaba mucho él la jalaba gentilmente a su lado con la escusa de no querer perderla de vista. De pronto Ino recordó que aun era de día, había olvidado por completo que aun no anochecía y como si la hubiera convocado todo oscureció de pronto. Sai pareció no tomarle mucha importancia así que supuso de que era normal, "como todo aquí en wonderland" pensó. El chico se detuvo cerca de un gran árbol, vio hacia arriba y luego volteó a ver a Ino.

-oh no, ni lo pienses.

-oh si.

-No pienso dormir en un árbol…prefiero dormir aquí.

-veras, princesa, así como hay criaturas increíbles de día, las hay de noche, y son feroces….oh eso rimo.

-ok…pero….

-sube.-dijo ofreciéndole sus manos como apoyo para su pie.

-no.

-no me hagas cargarte.-la amenazó.

-JA como si pudieras cargarme hasta arriba tu solo….no pienso subiii….-la chica lanzó un gritó cuando sintió las manos de Sai en su cintura y luego la elevaba por los aires hacia su hombro con increíble facilidad.

-listo… ahora a subir.

-NO….bájame a hora mismo…TE LO ORDENO.-le gritó la chica, sintiendo las manos de Sai muy debajo de su espalda.

-no tu te lo buscaste.- él chico maniobro con una sola mano y con sus pies para impulsarse hacia las ramas, y trepó por ellas con increíble agilidad.

-esto es una pesadilla.

-no lo es…-contestó tranquilamente, y a los pocos minutos la bajo poco a poco dejándola frente a él.-sostente de la rama.

-si….pero….esto es incomodo.-indicó.-no podre dormir así, no tengo soporte de nada…..-indicó volteando a tras de ella, teniendo una increíble vista de todo wonderland.-oh…es…muy….alto…-indicó sosteniéndose de la chaqueta de Sai.

-si, tienes soporte, puedes recostarte de aquí.-indicó y acercó a Ino más a él.

Ino quedo recostada del pecho de Sai, con sus piernas incómodamente alrededor del árbol y con él chico abrazándola. Sintió como su pecho latía demasiado fuerte y como el irresistible olor a té emanaba del chico. Lo abrazó sin notarlo y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y luego quedo dormida en un profundó sueño. "Un sueño dentro de otro sueño" pensó al abrir los ojos, encontrándose muy cerca con los ojos azabaches de Sai. Él le sonrió y luego le indicó que debían de seguir. Con dificultad se bajaron del árbol y siguieron su rumbo por wonderland sin saber que los deparaba, o por lo menos a Ino. Esta ves el recorrido fue diferente, Sai sonreía más a menudo y no soltó la mano de Ino, quien la sintió cálida en la suya. El recorrido se hizo más corto y sin notarlo llegaron a un hermoso y amplio bosque sin ningún camino de ajedrez. Sai se freno de pronto y la chica choco contra él. Lo observó fijamente preguntándose que había pasado pero el chico solo miró al frente. Al voltear se encontró con dos sombras negras que salían detrás de un árbol, asustada se oculto detrás del chico pero al verlas de nuevo noto que eran dos personas totalmente iguales, por algún motivo le pareció conocerlo pero no supo identificarlos.

-Hola somos los gemelos, estábamos esperándote Alice.-contestaron al unísono.

-hay no, otro loco más.

-todos aquí están locos…..incluyéndote.-contestó Sai.

-si supongo.

-estamos aquí para guiarte-contestó uno.

-a tu camino.-contestó el otro.

-para escoger tu destino.-contestaron al unísono.

-¿qué? No comprendo…

-no les hagas caso ellos solo bromean….pero pueden leer tus pensamientos y todos tus deseos….

-¿ah?-preguntó la chica sin comprender.

-eres tonta.-contestaron los gemelos.

-solo es lenta para comprender.-contestó Sai.

-los odio a los tres.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-podemos leer lo que tu más quieres.-contestó uno de los gemelos y se acercó a Ino.

-como el hecho de que no te quieres casar….

-y no te gusta wonderland

-pero te esta empezando a gustar

-y de que quieres irte

-pero te quieres quedar.

-¿casar?-preguntó Sai.

-¡ya basta!-gritó la chica enojada.-Sai vámonos.

-¿así que estas confundida?-preguntó y se acercó a ella.

-no te incumbe.

-si me incumbe-contestó sonriéndole.

-solo quiero….

-quiere matar a la reina para luego irse

-pero también te quiere besar.

-YA CALLENSE.-contestó la chica sonrojándose "dios esto es una pesadilla"

-¿en serio?

-no pienso contestar.

-tu también sombrerero.-contestaron los dos.

-¿qué?-preguntó apartando la vista de Ino.

-también

-quieres

-besarla-contestaron sonriéndole.

-¿en serio?-preguntó la chica demasiado emocionada.

-si tienes razón están locos.-contestó Sai algo sonrojado.

-los dejaremos en paz si nos conceden un deseo.

-no concedemos deseos.-dijo Sai.

-solo queremos….

-que se besen.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntaron Sai e Ino al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar el rapido latir de sus corazones.

-si solo eso.-contestaron los dos.-sino seguiremos molestándolos.

-pero….dios son demasiado infantiles, ¿por qué no simplemente…..?-contestaba la chica pero quedo ahogada por los labios de Sai presionados fuertemente a los suyos. La chica quedo paralizada, sintiendo como todos su cuerpo perdía la fuerza, y como el chico la tomaba de la cintura, presionando su cuerpo al de él para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Sintió que el beso duraba horas enteras y aunque su cuerpo pedía por aire, no podía separarse de él. Sai se separo, dejándola respirar, volteó hacia los gemelos quienes sonreían complacidos, luego se fueron felices.

-bien…sigamos.-contestó el chico algo entrecortado tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

-ok.-fue lo único que logró decir. Aun sentía el sabor a te del chico en sus labios, y su cuerpo quedo paralizado, sin querer hacerle caso.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó sonriendo odiosamente, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente.

-no…-contestó con dificultad hasta que logró moverse.- no debiste hacerles caso…

-pero quería hacerle caso.-contestó tranquilamente, siguiendo el camino.

-oh, claro.

-no te molesta, ¿o si?

-no….digo….debíamos de salir de esos dos ¿no?

-¿por qué no lo admites?-preguntó parándose y volteó hacia la chica.

-¿admitir que?-preguntó nerviosa.

-que….-contestó y se acercó a ella-tu.-acercó su rostro al de la chica tanto que pudo oler el dulce aroma del chico.-gustas…-contestó y la tomó del rostro, fuertemente para impedir que se alejara. Ino sintió como su corazón latía tan fuerte que de seguro él podía oírlo.-de mi.-contestó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La soltó y se alejo de ella tan rápido como se había acercado.

-tu…..tu…tu también.-contestó con dificultad, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir.

-¿qué?-preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-tu gustas de mi.

-si-contestó y siguió su camino, dejando a la chica paralizada.-llegaremos tarde, vamos. Ino no contestó pero decidió seguirlo, casi empujando ella misma sus piernas.

Siguieron el largo recorrido, y cada vez que pasaban varios minutos la chica le preguntaba cuanto faltaba, quejándose de lo mucho que caminaban. En cierto punto el chico la tomó desprevenida, ofreciéndole una botellita casi a empujones, quedando reducida al tamaño de su pulgar. Ignoró las quejas de la chica y la tomó con delicadeza, colocándola en su sombrero y siguió el camino sonriendo. Llegaron por fin al final del bosque donde vieron un largo camino de ajedrez que dirigía a un gran castillo rodeado de guardias y con puertas y ventanas en forma de corazones. Unas trompetas se escucharon por detrás de ellos y el chico actuó rápidamente ignorando nuevamente la pequeña voz de la chica, la tomó y la colocó dentro de su sombrero y después la lanzó lo más lejos posible. La chica se aferró lo más que pudo al sombrero, sintiendo como todo su mundo daba vueltas. Cuando sintió que caía al suelo se tomó varios minutos para poder asomarse, y al hacerlo vio como tomaban a Sai muchos guardias, llevándoselo hacia el castillo.

-SAI…demonios…-gritó la chica sin mucho éxito. –¿a hora como se supone que te salve?-se preguntó a si misma y observó el largo recorrido hacia el castillo. Sintió como su pecho comenzaba a dolerle, y sin poder evitarlo sintió las frías gotas resbalar por su mejilla.-Sai.-suspiró entre sollozos.

Después de ese pequeño suceso le tomó a la chica muchos minutos para lograr calmar a su corazón y a sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir. El día se tornó noche y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar dormida completamente. La noche se le hizo larga y como si fuera poco, no dejaba de salir de pesadilla tras pesadilla. Ya no sabia si estaba soñando con estar soñando, o si todo esto era real y simplemente soñaba en las noches. Esta tan confundida y cansada y adolorida que no le daba chance ni de pensarlo y prefería no hacerlo. Sintió los rayos de sol filtrarse por debajo del sombrero y antes de ponerse de pie para asomarse, el sombrero se levanto por si solo, dejándola a la intemperie. Shikamaru la observaba desde arriba, en su forma humana sonriéndole.

-Shikamaru….que alegría verte.-contestó con una sonrisa.

-si espera un segundo. –contestó y saco uno de los frasquitos de su ropa y se lo ofreció amablemente a la chica y a los pocos minutos ya estaban de la misma estatura.

-se llevaron…

-a Sai lo se, lo siento no pude hacer nada, los vi de lejos pero no pude acercarme. Pero igual vamos al castillo, esta hay mismo.

-no esta hay mismo, esta super le…jos- contestó quedando muda al ver lo cerca que estaba.-pero pensé que quedaba más lejos.

-porque eras chiquita.

-eso no tiene sentido.

-Ino, nada aquí tiene sentido.-contestó y le sonrió.

-si cierto.-contestó también en una sonrisa.-vamos entonces. Dios ¿por qué tenían que alejarte de mi justo después de decirme que tu….?-se preguntó la chica en voz alta pero quedo muda al ver que Shikamaru la observaba.

-¿qué?

-nada….

-¿Sai te confeso?

-¿confesarme que?

-que gusta de ti, claro esta. No hablaba para nada durante todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos de él. Estaba deprimido y nunca mostraba síntomas de locura, y eso es decir mucho aquí en Wonderland.

-¿en serio?

-si. En fin mejor sigamos nuestra marcha.

El recorrido siguió en silencio pero fue muy corto. A los pocos minutos ya estaban en la aparte trasera del castillo, donde los guardias no estaban presentes. Ino vio una pequeña grieta en el suelo donde podría caber y sin preguntarle a Shikamaru busco la botellita que aun tenia un poco de liquido y sin esperar respuestas la tomó, y espero a estar a la altura de la grieta. A los pocos minutos ya esta dentro y a su lado Shikamaru. Caminaron en ese tamaño por los jardines del castillos, repletos de rosas rojas. Frente a ellos un grupo de soldados estaban repartidos en diferentes esquinas, protegiendo a una joven que caminaba por los alrededores, observando las rosas.

-esa es la reina.

-¿Ella? Un momento….es….-la chica la observó mejor y notó su cabello rosa, ojos verdes, y su vestido rojo.-Sakura.

-si, es la reina Sakura.

-¿reina? Dios…entonces aquel caballero…Sasuke….es ¿Su novio o que?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-no, el rey era Kakashi, pero murió no hace mucho y desde entonces la reina tomó el poder….se volvió loca.

-oh…eso explica mucho…pero…¿Kakashi?...bueno….-la chica suspiró.-¿qué debo hacer entonces?¿matarla?

-no lo se, lo que debas hacer. Ya sabrás.

-¿ella me conoce?

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-pues porque tengo un plan pero es necesario que no me conozca.

-bueno, no debería conocerte pero no se si Sasuke este de nuestro lado, el si te conoce, y esta hay.-comentó señalándolo.

-bueno entonces dejémoslo al destino.-contestó y tomó la botella y se la bebió completa. En su mente pensó de donde podrían salir tantas botellas pero luego recordó que estaba en Wonderland, y hay todo era posible.

Oyó la voz de Shikamaru diciéndole que no pero no lo escuchó. A los pocos minutos estaba a una altura aceptable y con todos los ojos de los guardias en ella, al igual que los verdes ojos de Sakura. Sasuke la observó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Ino los observó y sonrió amablemente, salió del arbusto y se acercó lentamente a ellos. –Hola…mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

-¿quién eres?¿que haces en mi castillo?¿como entraste?

-disculpen que me allá escabullido en su castillo, su majestad. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka-contestó con una pequeña reverencia.- estoy perdida, no se como llegue aquí.-contestó fingiendo tristeza.

-oh…ya lo veo.-contestó y la evaluó de pie a cabeza.

-¿seria mucha molestia pedirle asilo en su gran castillo?

-no es molestia, supongo. Sasuke, puedes llevarla a dentro, iré en un segundo.-contestó y le sonrió.

-por su puesto, su majestad.-contestó y observó a Ino fijamente.-Ino…sígueme.-contestó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.-¿cómo es que entraste de esa manera al castillo?¿estas loca?-preguntó algo furioso cuando ya estaban solos.

-lo siento era necesario.-contestó y se cruzo de brazos.- necesito saber donde esta Sai.

-¿Sai?¿en serio? ¿no vienes a acabar con la reina?

-no.-contestó con rapidez pero luego recapacito.- bueno pero a lo otro también.

-si, claro.

-es que no la entiendo….a la reina me refiero.-contestó confusa.-necesito hablar con ella después de hablar con Sai.

-ok, sígueme entonces.

-¿así que eres bueno?

-no, no soy bueno, estoy con Sakura, y solo la sigo a ella.

-¿entonces por que me ayudas?.

-porque eres la única que puede ayudarla.

-¿te gusta no?-preguntó comprendiendo un poco la situación.

-bueno…si….

-¿quién mató al rey?-preguntó y lo observó por detrás.

-bueno….ok…eso fue un error mío supongo. Pensé que así podríamos estar juntos por fin pero…no le dije que yo lo hice pero….se volvió loca después de eso. Lo único que hace es buscar al culpable para matarlo.

-que irónico.

-bueno siempre a sido algo excéntrica.-contestó tranquilamente.-aquí esta, dentro de esa habitación. Ve, pero un segundo nada más o se dará cuenta.

-ok…-contestó y sin esperar respuesta entro.

Al entrar la oscuridad la invadió por unos largos minutos hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz que había. Y luego lo vio, con cadenas en las manos, en una esquina de la habitación. El chico elevó la mirada rápidamente y se quedo viéndola por largos minutos, sin comprender que hacia la chica hay. Ino corrió hacia el sin poder evitarlo, y lo abrasó. Luego lo vio fijamente, tomando su rostro y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia lo beso. Sintió como el beso le daba un poco mas de vida, despertándolo de su ensoñamiento, dándole a ver que si se encontraba en la cárcel, que no era un sueño y de que Ino estaba hay. No quiso apartarla y aunque literalmente no podía, si hubiera podido no lo hubiera hecho.

-lo siento.-contestó la chica y se alejo de él un poco.

-no te preocupes…pero ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte claro…es lo que debía hacer.

-debes matar a la reina…no buscarme….

-pero…¿y si te mataba antes?

-no importa, si era necesario….

-te amo Sai…no pienso dejarte a morir.-indicó con decisión y luego se puso de pie y abrió las cadenas como pudo.

-gracias..-contestó cuando estuvo libre y la abrazó fuertemente.-¿cómo entraste?¿la reina sabe quien eres?¿que hacemos ahora?

-demasiadas preguntas….estamos en wonderland ¿no? Ya veremos.-contestó con una sonrisa, aunque no tenia ni idea de que debía hacer ahora.

-hey tortolos.-indicó una voz detrás de ellos, proveniente de la puerta. Sasuke los observaba nervioso mientras volteaba hacia atrás. Ambos salieron de la habitación pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura venia por el pasillo con sus ojos fijos en los tres.

-Rodaran cabezas.- sentenció con la furia reflejada en su rostro.

Los Guardias aparecieron de pronto, rodeándolos a los tres, y a los pocos minutos estaban entre las garras de la reina. Los obligaron a avanzar hacia otra sala del castillo. Al entrar por la gran puerta lograron apreciar la amplia sala que se alzaba ante ellos. Piso de ajedrez, un alto estrado en donde se colocó la reina, y del centro salían cadenas donde colocaron a Alice, Sai e incluso a Sasuke quien miraba con dolor a Sakura. Esta lo miró con furia, pues estaba mas dolida que el al ser traicionada. Alrededor de la sala todos los guardias los rodaron, esperando a los comandos de la reina. "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" pensó Ino mientras recorría con su mirada cada rincón de aquella gigantesca sala y de pronto logró divisar una sonrisa detrás de la reina, "Shikamaru…" pensó y volteó a ver a Sai quien la miraba a ella, también lo había notado.

-¿cómo osas engañarme, Sasuke-kun?-preguntó con claro dolor.-¿mataste a Kakashi?

-lo siento…pensé que….era lo correcto, que era lo que querías. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así…. Lo que hice fue dañarte.

-no soy algo que puedas dañar. No me afectas tanto como crees.-mintió la pelirosa, viendo al suelo.-Y no hiciste lo correcto….Mataste al rey….a mi esposo…

-ni que te importara mucho…digo, lo engañaste ¿no?-preguntó furiosa Ino, captando la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿quién te permitió hablar?-sentenció Sakura, claramente furiosa.

-pues hablo cuando se me antoje. ¿lo engañabas no?

-incumbe.-contestó ofendida.

-Sasuke solo lo hizo para estar contigo, eso era todo. No deberías haberte molestado tanto y aparte tu lo amas a él. No veo el problema.

-Ino….calla..-susurró Sai algo nervioso.

-NADIE TE PERMITIO HABLAR Y MUCHO MENOS DECIRME QUE HACER ALICE.-gritó la reina.- YO JUSGARE QUIEN O NO DEBE MORIR.

-pues eso será sencillo ¿no? ¿Ya porque no me matas entonces? Si lo hubieras querido ya estuviera muerta.-contestó pero quedo callada al sentir como la tomaban del cabello, jalando su rostro hacia atrás y colocaban una espada en su cuello, fría como el hielo.

-Silencio…creo que se te olvida en la posición que te encuentras, "Ino".-contestó Sakura, esta vez frente a ella.-morirás cuando debas morir. Tu la trajiste, verdad ¿Sasuke-kun?-preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico, quien bajo la cabeza, sin querer verla a los ojos.- Veme a la cara y dime la verdad-pregunto mientras lo sostenía del rostro, obligándolo a mirarla.

-lo siento…solo quería ayudar…

-¿a matarme?

-no, para nada, solo quería cambiarte…

-¿CAMBIARME?- gritó aun mas furiosa.

-dios lo haces peor que yo.- susurro Sai riendo.-lo que quiere decir es que solo quería ayudarte a estar feliz, el no quería matarte.

-al traerla a ella aquí...a Alice, implica que quería que la profecía se cumpliera, por lo tanto….QUERIA MATARME.-sentenció Sakura.-rodara tu cabeza, amor.-contestó y le robo un beso al Uchiha.

-te equivocas. No soy Alice, soy Ino. Mi hermana menor era Alice, murió ya hace unos años atrás. Trajo a la equivocada, supongo….porque no quería que se cumpliese la profecía, la cual no se puede cumplir ya que mi hermana murió.

-Por ende entonces morirás.-contestó la reina y se aparto de Sasuke. Se acercó a la rubia, observándola fijamente.-con que Alice murió entonces. No moriré, supongo.

-Sakura, vamos eres mi amiga...trata de ver las cosas con mas calma. Nadie quiere lastimarte. Se que estas mal por lo de Kakashi pero..

-no somos amigas.-contestó furiosa.

-pero….si lo fuimos….

-esa es otra, no yo Ino.

-¿cómo sabes que es otra?

-porque en este mundo nunca te conocí.

-supongo pero…¿como estar seguras del otro mundo?

-¿qué?-preguntó Sakura confundida por primera vez.

-no lo, ni se que dije.-contestó la rubia confundida ella misma.

-ya estas creyendo Ino.-contestó Sai sonriendo.

-creo que es hora de que salga, ¿no?-contestó la voz de Shikamaru quien desató las cadenas de Ino. Sakura se abalanzo hacia ellos pero Ino la freno con facilidad mientras Shikamaru se apresuraba a desatar a Sai antes de que los guardias llegaran. Luego los distrajo con facilidad para sacar las cadenas de Sasuke.

-Sakura, vamos reacciona, se que no eres mala...eres solo una mujer dolida ante la perdida de un esposo y la traición de tu novio….o algo así.-contestó Ino mientras sostenía las manos de Sakura, quien se trataba de zafar.

-cállate, no sabes nada.-contestó Sakura claramente dolida.

-si lo se. Amas a Sasuke, pero amabas a Kakashi también, no estabas lista para dejarlo y de pronto muere….estabas mal, confundida. Pensaste que quizás lo mejor era encontrar al culpable, y una vez lo encontraras entonces podrías avanzar con tu vida, con Sasuke. Pero todo cambio. Incluso me atrevo a decir que una parte de ti desconfiaba en Sasuke, sospechabas que había sido él, pero aun así seguiste adelante, no quieres enfrentarlo….

-SILENCIO….-gritó Sakura claramente nerviosa, dolida y confundida después de las palabras de Ino, tumbó a la rubia y con agilidad saco una espada que llevaba y la flotó en el aire. Se oyó un gritó y solo una sombra lanzarse sobre Ino demasiado tarde.

-¿Ino?-preguntó Sai apartándose de la chica.

-Sai…estoy…..bien….-respondió y sintió un inmenso dolor en la cintura, y al ver notó una larga y fina raja no tan profunda que pasaba por su estomago.-lo siento, rompí tu vestido otra vez.

-bueno no es mío, era para ti, y no importa…..-contestó y sostuvo la herida con su mano, trató de parar la sangre que salía. No es tan profunda…estarás….estarás bien.-indicó nervioso sin saber que hacer.

-lo se ¿y tu?¿estas herido?-contestó y paso su mirada por el chico.

-estoy bien, en serio.-indicó y abrazó a la chica.-lo siento…debí…debí protegerte…no debí dejarte todo esto a ti….

-Sakura...-contestó Sasuke y sostuvo fuertemente a la distraída chica quien trató de zafarse sin éxito.-lo siento…lo siento mucho.

-Sasuke….tu….¿porque lo hiciste?-preguntó y sollozo sin poder evitarlo.

-te amo, Sakura, desde hace tanto….y no sabia como o que hacer….y en una batalla…sin querer…tuve la oportunidad de salvarlo…salvar a Kakashi…pero…no…lo mate….lo siento. Solo quiero estar contigo.

-yo también te amo…Sasuke.- dijo la chica y lo beso. Un resplandor emano de la chica, elevándola por el aire.

La luz cegó a los presentes, impidiéndoles ver con claridad y luego el vestuario de Sakura, teñido de rojo se transformo lentamente en blanco, y al caer sobre los brazos de Sasuke, la reina roja se había vuelto la reina blanca. Ino solo la observó sorprendida, sabia que no había hecho prácticamente nada, quizás confundirla un poco, pero sabia que no había ido a matarla, que había ido para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se trato de poner de pie pero sin éxito. Sai la freno, la sostuvo del rostro, la miró asustado. Se acercó y lo beso para calmarlo, aunque el dolor se intensificó demasiado como para soportarlo.

-lo siento, Ino.-contestó Sakura inclinándose a ella.-pero ahora si puedo llevarte a tu mundo, quizás así puedas curar tu herida. Es la única forma.

-¿regresar?-preguntó dolida y sostuvo la mirada de Sai quien la miraba con ojos llorosos.-no…no puedo regresar.

-morirás si te quedas…tienes que despertar.-indicó Sakura ofreciéndole una botellita.-esto te llevara a tu mundo.

-no estoy soñando.-contestó segura de si misma esta vez. - No me la tomare.

-Ino, regresa a tu mundo…no te quedaras a morir.-indicó Sai, acariciándole el rostro.-te amo.

-pero…yo…yo no puedo dejarte….-contestó llorando.-no te dejare.

-lo siento pero lo harás.-contestó y tomo la botella, se la bebió y luego con un beso forzado hizo que Ino se la tomara.- lo siento.-indicó abrazándola sin poder evitar las lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

-¿por qué?¿porque lo hiciste?-sollozó la chica después de tragar aquella extraña sustancia. Perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco.-no…eres….un sueño….no eres un sueño…..-susurro hasta no poder más, escuchando al final un "gracias" de Sai, luego todo quedo negro a su alrededor.

…..…..…..….….…

El irritante sonido de una maquina seguía persistente en su oído, despertándola de su oscuridad. Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos pero un rayo de luz la cegó por unos instantes. Se adapto con facilidad a la luz y al ver a su alrededor se hallo en una habitación blanca. El sonido irritante provenía de una maquina a su lado, que leía los latidos de su corazón. A su lado estaba Shikamaru, profundamente dormido, este solo con una sencilla camisa blanca y el cabello recogido en su típica cola. Al voltear a la otra esquina se encontró con los llorosos ojos de su padre quien despertó instantáneamente, como si hubiera percibido a la chica. Ino solo dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por su mejilla, "todo fue un sueño" pensó sin poder evitar sentir el increíble dolor en su pecho, impidiéndole hablar. Shikamaru despertó al instante, sorprendido y confundido a la vez, al verla llorar de aquella forma.

-¿estas bien, hija?-preguntó su padre.-¿te duele algo?

-no…todo…esta….bien…-respondió con dificultad, entre cada llanto.

-se nota…-indicó Shikamaru y callo al sentir la mirada fulminante de Inoichi.-ya…iré a buscar a la enfermera.

-mejor. Ino…¿estas bien?

-si…solo me duele el estomago…-contestó sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió en wonderland.

-debes tener hambre…llevas toda la semana aquí. Te encontramos en tu oficina, habías perdido la conciencia, no sabíamos que te paso….solo caíste en coma. No sabia si…si…despertarías…..-contestó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-lo…..lo siento papá.-contestó Ino apenada.

-no es tu culpa. Buscare algo para comer ¿ok?

-ok…-indico Ino sintiendo las ganas de llorar otra vez. Al salir su padre no pudo evitar dejar que la lagrimas cayeran por su mejilla, "todo….fue…un…sueño….Sai….."susurro con un increíble dolor en su estomago y con un nudo en la garganta.

Los días pasaron y cuando estuvo mejor pudo dejar el hospital. Cancelo al boda con Shikamaru, no lo quería y aparentemente el estaba feliz al respecto. Su padre no tanto pero aprendería a aceptarlo con el tiempo. Con respecto a wonderland, siempre lo tuvo presente en su mente, alguna forma de regresar, o de que todo lo que vivió no fuera un sueño pero cada día que pasaba le hacia ver que quizás si lo fue, deprimiéndola cada vez más. Camino por aquellas conocidas calles de Konoha, sin saber que hacer, y como si fuera cosa del destino noto un pequeño café en una esquina, "wonderland" se llamaba. Con una sonrisa amarga entro al lugar con un increíble olor a dulce y a café. Pidió un té y se sentó a esperar a que se lo llevaran a la mesa. Se lo entregaron en una hermosa tasa similar a la de Sai en wonderland. La tomó con un poco de amargura y tristeza y lo olio. Un dolor en el pecho la hizo soltarla de nuevo, el mismo olor que Sai. Volteó frente a ella y como si no fuera poco vio al chico frente a ella. Sai la observaba, esta vez con una ropa común. "¿Una visión?" pensó confundida.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó el chico.

-si…-contestó y vio a su alrededor, nadie le pareció extraño.- ¿quién eres?-preguntó saliendo de su ensoñamiento. "tiene que ser un sueño…o….quizas es real…"pensó casi sonriendo.

-bueno…Alice…soy el sombrerero….un placer conocerte, por fin te encuentro.-contestó riendo ya que llevaba un sencillo sombrero negro y la chica un sencillo vestido azul. Quizás lo dijo jugando, quizás bromeaba y todo aquello fuera una extraña y retorcida coincidencia pero Ino sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que la hizo reaccionar.

-un placer sombrerero….yo también te estaba esperando-contestó y le sonrió de vuelta.

…..

Espero les haya gustados y para aquellos interesados, pueden leer mis otras historias, entre ellas Enredados I y II, y otros oneshot de NaruHina. Este es el primero que hago de SaiIno, espero les haya gustado.

Próximos trabajo..

Oneshot de Naruhina (en proceso)

Oneshot de GaaMatsu y Sasodeid (pensándolo)


End file.
